staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 listopada 1997
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Wlk. Brytania 7.15 Notowania 7.45 Dziś w programie 7.50 Poranek filmowy 8.15 Teleranek 8.45 "Awantura o Basię" 5/12: "Awantura piąta, czyli rzecz o spisku prawdziwych kobiet" - serial TVP 9.15 "Klan urwisów" - serial prod. USA 9.35 Domosfera - magazyn poradnikowy 9.45 Dania do podania 10.00 W Starym Kinie: "Dla mnie i mojej dziewczyny" - film muz. prod. USA (1942) 11.45 Moja i twoja nadzieja 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Rozmowy na koniec wieku 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: "Arabia - piasek, morze i niebo" 3/6: "Wielbłądy z bliska" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej (z teletekstem) 14.05 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 14.40 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zespół Estradowy Marynarki Wojennej "Flotylla" 15.15 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 15.30 Seriale wszech czasów: "Kane i Abel" 6/7 - serial prod. USA 16.25 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program J. Fedorowicza 18.05 "Dotyk anioła" 22/29 - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Wojenna narzeczona" 3/4 - serial prod. polsko-angielskiej 21.00 "Moja i twoja nadzieja" 21.40 Niedzielny wieczór kultur. (w tym Goniec / Pegaz) 22.35 Sportowa niedziela 23.20 "Edward II" - dramat prod. USA (1992) 0.45 Kroniki znad Dunaju 1/3 - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram 7.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Film dla niesłyszących: "Wojenna narzeczona" 3/4 - serial prod. polsko-angielskiej 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 "Cudowne lata" 1 - serial prod. USA (1988) 10.05 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Tajemnica kryształowych czaszek" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.00 Na matkowiźnie - film dok. 11.30 "Zwierzaki Hollywood" 9/10 - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Świat się śmieje: "Zabawka" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1974) 13.35 Jaromir Nohawica, bard z Czeskiego Cieszyna - film dok. Stanisława Kubiaka 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.05 Program rozrywkowy 17.00 "Przystanek Alaska" 10/110 - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my - program dla młodych widzów 20.00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 21.00 "Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc" 19/89 - serial prod. USA 21.45 Halo Dwójka 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Od ucha do ucha - pr. kabaretowy 23.00 Wieczór artystyczny 24.00 Optimus - sport telegram 0.05 Kronika ME w szermierce 0.15 Jazz 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 06.00 Dziś w programie 06.05 PANORAMA 06.25 Nasz sklepik (22) - ang. serial komediowy 07.05 Czarne chmury (10): Pościg - serial TVP 08.00 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr (23) - serial kanad. 08.45 Moje życie pod psem (7) - kanad. serial komed. 09.10 Animaniacy - serial rys. dla dzieci 09.30 Misja Ziemia - serial dok. 10.00 WYDARZENIA 10.10 KINO FAMILIJNE DANY WILSONA: Spotkanie w teatrze - film fab. USA (1978) 11.00 Przechył 23 11/2 - serial dok.-rozr. USA 11.30 Życie roślin - ang. serial dok. 12.00 TELEKS 12.05 Album lubelski 12.35 Koncert życzeń 13.05 Lubelskie sanktuaria 13.30 Hity dla ciebie 14.00 Amerykańska odyseja kosmiczna: Apollo 13 (8) - serial dok. USA 14.30 Doktor Burzyński 15.00 TELEKS 15.10 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial rys. 15.30 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.40 Fortepian Beethovena - ang. film dok. (1992) 16.30 Złoto Alaski (10): Wielki wyścig - serial przyg. 17.30 Dr Kildare (17) - serial obycz. USA 17.55 UFO nad Tomaszowem - reportaż Macieja Wijatkowskiego 18.10 Złoty Wieszak (1) - relacja z Konkursu Młodych Projektantów 18.30 Rodzina Addamsów (29): Addamsowle Idą za głosem - serial komediowy USA 19.15 Sport 19.30 Mistyczne krainy - serial dok. 20.00 Piekielny narzeczony - austral. komedia obyczajowy (1990) 21.25 Na wesoło o sporcie - magazyn sportowy USA 21.45 20 lat w trójkącie - reportaż 22.05 TELEKS 22.15 Spółka rodzinna (9) - serial obycz. TVP 22.40 Babe Ruth - ang. film fab. (1991) 00.10 Piosenka na dobranoc 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 08:30 Męska sprawa 08:54 Przerywnik - muz. pow. 08:59 Błogosławiona ... 09:30 Grajmy z panem Czesławem - lekcja 10 09:46 Droga 09:58 Reklama TV3 10:00 Transmisja Mszy św. 11:00 Reklama TV3 11:01 Sanktuarimu w Markowicach 11:05 Reklama TV3 11:06 Koncert życzeń 11:30 Animaniacy (61) 11:51 Czarodziejski ołówek (11) 11:56 CLIP - Elektryczne Gitary "Killer" 12:00 Magazyn sportowy 13:16 Filmy kapitana Baranowskiego 13:46 Sztuka życia 13:57 CLIP - E - Rotic "The winner takes .." 14:00 Tak albo nie 14:29 Trailer (ndz) 14:31 Kinomaniak 14:46 Mama, tata, ja i internet 15:04 CLIP - Big Mountain "All kinds .." 15:08 Trailer 15:10 Ekoludki i smiecioroby (13) 15:34 Czarodziejski ołówek (12) 15:39 Fortepian Beethovena 16:21 Bambetlusie (2) 16:27 Zwiastun 16:32 Tramp (2) 16:46 Trójka na 5+ 16:50 CLIP - J. Bon Jovi "Midnight in ..." 16:55 Wielkie odkrycia w biologii (33) 17:10 Paryskie pejzaże mody 17:31 Do trzech razy sztuka 17:53 CLIP - Varius Manx "Kiedy mnie malujesz" 17:54 Trójka na 5+ 17:59 Reklama TV3 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia 18:20 Filmowy przegląd wyd. tyg. 18:30 Zwiastun 18:33 Reklama 18:35 Rodzina Adamsów (29) 18:59 Reklama 19:00 Niezwykli ludzie (37) 19:07 Niezwykli ludzie (38) 19:12 Miniatury pomorskie (9) 19:16 Trójkana 5+ 19:20 Przygody Misia Uszatka (5) 19:29 Zwiastun 19:33 Mistyczne krainy (9) 19:58 Zwiastun 20:00 Reklama 20:01 Piekielny narzeczony 21:24 Reklama 21:28 Na wesoło o sporcie (8) 21:45 Reklama TV3 21:46 Mag. sportowy 23:01 Kartel Polsat 06.00 Dance world - program muzyczny 06.30 Disco Polo Live 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych 08.00 Na topie 08.30 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 09.00 Robinson Sucroe - anim. serial przyg. 09.30 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy USA 10.00 Disco Relax 11.05 Pomoc domowa (83) - serial komediowy USA 11.35 Jeśli nadejdzie jutro (1) - serial sensac. USA (1986) 12.35 Dwa muły dla siostry Sary - film fab. USA (1970) 14.30 Rekiny kart - show 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program T. Drozdy 15.30 Piramida - gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Pacific Blue (20) - serial sensac. USA 17.40 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (10) - serial przyg. USA 18.35 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - teleturniej 19.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 19.50 Klub Polsatu - losowanie 19.55 Hercules 2 (10) - serial fantasy USA 20.55 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Dawno temu w Ameryce (1) - film gangst. USA (1984) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.10 Na każdy temat - talk show 00.15 Magazyn sportowy 02.45 Przytul mnie - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Techno life - program muzyczny 04.10 Pożegnanie TVN 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Rzut za 3 - magazyn koszykówki 09.30 MTV specials - program muzyczny 10.00 Tele plotki - magazyn 10.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 11.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 11.15 Zielono mi - magazyn ogrodniczy 11.30 Krok w krok - program rozr. Briana Scotta 12.00 TVN fakty - Informacje 12.05 Gillette - program sportowy 12.30 Raz kozie śmierć - mag. sportów ekstremalnych 13.00 Magazyn NBA 13.30 Martina 2 - film dok. 14.00 Moto-cykl czterokołowy - mag. motoryzacyjny 14.30 Moja Księga dżungli - film dok. 15.00 KINO FAMILIJNE: Tarzan (6) - serial przyg. USA 16.00 Cały ten świat - ciekawostki ze świata 16.15 Tele plotki - magazyn 16.45 TVN fakty - informacje 17.00 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 17.25 Bilet do Hollywood - wideo show 18.00 KINO FAMILIJNE: Rodziców nie ma w domu (6) - serial pol. 18.15 Mini playback show - progr. rozrywkowy 19.20 Pogodowa ruletka 19.30 TVN fakty - Informacje 20.00 Gable i Lombard - romans USA (1976) 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.45 Magazyn Super Expressu 23.00 Fakty tygodnia 23.15 TVN fakty regionalne - Informacje 23.30 Gole, punkty, rekordy - mag. sportowy 00.00 Sobowtór (1) - jap. film hist. (1980) 02.10 Tabu - talk show Małgorzaty Domagalik 02.45 Sensacje sal sądowych - prowadzi mecenas Robert Smoktunowicz 03.00 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 8.05 Śniadanie z Anną Wandą Głębocką - cykliczny program z udziałem znanych ludzi 8.55 Spotkanie z prof. Wiktorem Zinem: Architektura rzeki 9.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Koncerty skrzypcowe Jana Sebastiana Bacha (stereo) 10.00 Polacy w Chicago: Ewa Buch - nie będę generałem - reportaż 10.20 Magazyn kulturalny 10.35 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 11.00 Teatr Familijny: Mira Lobe - Babcia na jabłoni 11.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: Czasownik - osoby 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Kocie opowieści - serial anim. dla dzieci 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej mszy św. 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Salonowe potyczki: Jan Nowicki 15.00 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Drogi do niepodległości - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni - serial pol. 19.10 Ludzie listy piszą 19.30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek, Tęczowa bajeczka 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Zapach psiej sierści - film pol. 22.25 Program na poniedziałek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Sport z satelity: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Otwarcie Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Lublin '97 23.50 Romanr Dyvesa - strażnik kultury cygańskiej 0.50 Zaczarowany ołówek - film anim. dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Teledyski na życzenie 1.30 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy 2.30 Panorama 3.00 Zapach psiej sierści - film pol. 5.00 Romane Dyvesa - strażnik kultury cygańskiej 6.00 Sport z satelity: Gol - magazyn piłkarski Polsat 2 07.00 Techno life - magazyn muz. 07.30 Superboy (17) - serial przyg. 08.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (17) - serial przyg. 08.30 Tajemnice piasków (137) - telenowela braz. 09.00 Biały lew Kimba - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.30 Przygody T-Rexa - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Samuraje z Pizza Kot - serial anim. 10.30 Antonella (152) - telenowela arg. 11.30 Dżana music - magazyn muzyki dance 12.30 Wygramy - telezabawa 14.30 Maksimum czadu - mag. sportowo-muz. 15.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 15.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 16.00 Superboy (18) - serial przyg. 16.30 Tajemnicza wyspa (18) - serial przyg. 17.00 Prawo do miłości (54) - telenowela braz. 17.30 Biały lew Kimba - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.00 Przygody T-Rexa - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.30 Samuraje z Pizza Kot - serial anim. 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.25 Gra!my News 19.30 Rykowisko - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (153) - telenowela arg. 21.00 Łowcy - serial dok. USA 22.00 Skazany - film USA (1950) 23.40 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music Show 00.40 DJ's Club 01.10 Informacje 01.20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 07.00 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają - seriale anim. 07.50 Siedem pokus - progr. Agnieszki Maciąg 08.45 Kondor kalifornijski - ang. film dok. 09.35 Ochroniarze - serial sf 10.30 Sliders - serial dla młodzieży 11.15 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 12.00 Nietoperze: bóstwa czy demony - serial przyr. 12.55 Detektywi - serial komediowy 13.30 Skarb dwóch świętych - film sensac. USA (1997) 15.05 Jajeczny świat doktora Seussa - serial komed. 15.30 Autostrada do nieba - serial familijny 16.20 7 minut - świat - program informacyjny 16.30 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial familijny 17.15 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 18.00 Strefa zagrożenia - serial sf 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - progr. infor. 19.00 Carrottka z puszki - program rozrywkowy 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Ptaszek na uwięzi - komedia sensac. USA (1989) 21.55 Siedem pokus - progr. A. Maciąg 22.50 Strefa wojny - film sensac. USA (1996) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Nietykalni i Elliot Mysz - anim. serial dla dzieci 08.30 Szczenięce lata - kanad. kino rodzinne (1989) 10.20 Ace Ventura - Zew natury - komedia USA (1995) 12.00 Poszukiwacze jaj - film dok. 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager II - serial sf USA 13.30 8 niebo - magazyn Tomasza Raczka 14.30 DESER - film krótkometrażowy 15.00 Wakacje w domu - kino rodzinne USA (1995) 16.55 Liga angielska 19.00 Dorastanie ze słoniami - film dok. National Geographic 20.00 Liga włoska: Napoli - Juventus 22.20 Historia Williama Coita Juniora - film sensac. USA (1995) 23.50 SUPERDESER: Tuesday... - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 00.25 Czysta gra - thriller USA (1995) 01.55 Sprytne kłamstwa - austral. film obycz. (1996) 03.30 Honor zabójcy - film akcji USA (1995) 05.00 Używane samochody - komedia USA (1980) HBO 09.45 Opowieści Starego Testamentu: Abraham - ang. film anim. 10.15 Reggae na lodzie - komedia USA (1993) 11.55 Nixon - dramat USA (1995) 15.05 Wojna guzików - ang. film familijny 16.40 Angie - film obycz. USA (1994) 18.25 Richie milioner - komedia USA (1994) 20.00 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia USA (1995) 21.40 Klient - dramat sensac. USA (1994) 23.40 Księżyc i Valenlino - dramat obycz. USA 01.25 Rzeczy, które robisz w Denver będąc martwym - film krym. USA (1996) Polonia 1 05.30 Top shop 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.00 Colorado Charlie - western wł. 12.00 Top shop 13.30 Auto salon - magazyn 14.00 Escape - mag. o tematyce komputerowej 14.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Top shop 16.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Pełnym gazem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - mag. sportowo-turystyczny 18.30 Godzina z... Ozzy Osbournem - muzyka non stop 19.30 Zbrodnia doskonała - wł. film sens. 21.30 Icchak Perlmann wykonuje Beethovena - koncert muzyki poważnej 22.30 Top shop PTK 2 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Ognie są jeszcze żywe - pol. film fab. (1976) 16.00 Dirty dancing - serial 16.30 Video soul - muzyka 17.00 Opowieści taty bobra - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Bobaskowo - polskie kreskówki dla dzieci 18.00 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 18.45 Muzyka polska 19.00 Samotni (3) - serial komediowy 19.30 TV party 20.00 Sileni Victim - melodramat sens. USA 21.30 Midnight Love - muzyka 22.00 XL - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 Madonna - erotyk kanad. (1990) 00.05 Muzyczne dobranoc Pro 7 06.15 Blok programów dla dzieci 11.55 Fantomas kontra Scotlandy - komedia fr. (1967) 13.50 Świat psów - niem. film dok. 14.50 Honky Tonk - komedia USA (1981) 16.30 Tajna misja - serial sensac. USA 17.30 Pacific Blue - serial krym. USA 18.30 The Sentinel - serial sensac. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świiat cudów 20.15 Z archiwum X - serial sf USA 21.15 Nieznany wymiar - serial sens. 22.15 Focus TV - magazyn 23.15 Strój zabójcy - thriller USA (1980) 01.10 2 na 2 01.45 Z archiwum X - serial sf USA RTL 05.25 Blok programów dla dzieci 12.15 Afera na North Avenue - komedia USA (1979) 14.10 Extra spezial - Po śmierci księżnej Diany - reportaż 15.10 Brama do innego świata - serial sf USA 16.00 Herkules - serial przyg. USA 16.55 Xena - serial przyg. USA 17.45 Brygada Nieustraszonego - serial sens. USA (1997) 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Na pomoc - akcje ratunkowe 20.15 Ziemia 2 - serial sf USA 22.15 Spiegel TV - mag. publ. 23.10 Greenpeace TV - magazyn 23.40 Krzysztof Schlingenslef zaprasza - talk-show 00.20 Prime time - magazyn 00.40 Kanał 4 Sat 1 07.25 Star Trek - serial sf USA 08.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial USA 09.05 Biała wieża - film przyg. USA (1948) 10.50 Dodatkowa para - western USA (1991) 12.30 Codzienne troski - komedia niem. (1960) 14.10 Organy z St. Marien - austr. film obycz. (1961) 15.50 Purpurowe serca - dramat USA (1983) 18.00 Błyskawica - mag. inform. 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 Ranissimo - mag. piłkarski 20.15 Najśmieszniejsze reklamy - rozwiązanie plebiscytu 22.00 Dysputa w wieży - talk show 23.00 Spiegel TV - reportaż 23.30 24 godziny - mag. 00.05 Istoty z zapomnianego świata - ang. film przyg. (1970) 01.45 Purpurowe serca - dramat USA Eurosport 08.30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów Nowy Jork 09.30 Sporty samochodowe - klasa GT, podsumowanie 10.30 Sport motocyklowy - cross w hali, Puchar Świata, Paryż-Bercy 11.30 Tenis - turniej ATP mężczyzn, Moskwa - finał 13.30 Sport motocyklowy - cross w hali, Puchar Świata, Paryż-Bercy 15.00 Tenis - turniej ATP mężczyzn. Sztokholm - finał 17.30 Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów, Bruksela 18.30 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata w czwórkach, Calgary, Kanada - 1. kolejka 20.00 Sport motocyklowy - cross w hali, Puchar Świata, Paryż-Bercy 22.00 Boks - walki mistrzów 23.00 Piłka nożna - mistrzostwa świata. Francja 1998 - Drużyna marzeń 23.30 Żeglarstwo - Whitbread - regaty dookoła świata 00.00 Bobsleje - Puchar Świata w czwórkach, Calgary, Kanada BBC One 7.20 Match of the Day 8.30 Breakfast with Frost 9.30 See Hear 10.00 Countryfile 10.30 Remembrance Sunday - the Cenotaph 11.55 Lives Laid Aside 12.00 On the Record 12.30 The E Files 13.00 EastEnders 14.20 Children in Need 14.30 Wildlife on One 15.00 No Deposit No Return 16.50 Cartoon 17.00 Lifeline 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.35 News 17.55 Regional News 18.00 Songs of Praise 18.40 Get Well Soon: Snowbound 19.10 Antiques Roadshow 19.55 Full Circle with Michael Palin 20.45 News 21.00 Tom Jones 22.35 Everyman 23.55 Weather 0.00 News 24 BBC Two 7.30 Teletubbies 8.10 Spot 8.15 Jackanory Gold 8.30 Bitsa 8.45 The Animals of Farthing Wood 9.10 Prince of Atlantis 9.35 Noah's Island 10.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 10.25 Grange Hill 10.50 Out of Tune 11.20 Short Change 11.35 Top Score 11.50 The Simpsons: Homer v Lisa and the Eighth Commandment 12.15 The Sunday Show 13.00 Around Westminster 13.30 Computers Don't Bite: the Beginners' Guide 14.00 Cartoon 14.10 Friendly Persuasion 16.30 Remembrance Sunday - the Cenotaph 17.30 The Animal Zone 19.00 Star Trek: Voyager 19.45 The Search for Peace 20.35 The Money Programme 21.15 Building Sights USA 21.30 Have I Got News for You 22.00 Profit 23.30 Crooked Hearts 2.00 The Learning Zone FURTHER EDUCATION Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1997 roku